


Mess

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Please Proceed With Caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No flowers and chocolates here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> My angsty, bloody drabble attempt to get rid of my writer’s block.
> 
> (proceed with caution please because there is blood and abuse)

It nagged at her, made her want to pace her room until she passed out from all the thinking her brain was doing.

 

It wasn't any good the way she let it go and just did it, she knew no other way though. No other alternative to fix what she knew was broken.

 

Because of that she didn't flinch when the hand on her shoulder traveled to her stomach, didn't react when the cold lips touched her skin and the teeth bit hard enough to draw blood.

 

She felt the lips twist into a smile as the blood started to trickle down her back, running down her leg until she realized the bite didn't hurt but burn.

 

Her silent scream was more habit than actual emotion and the hands on her were the only thing holding her up, she wanted to crumble, fall to the floor smeared in her own blood and cry. The cold hands on her naked body reminded her it wasn't that simple, that she couldn't run away.

 

The hands on her body were her reminder that she had failed and this was her punishment.

 

He dragged her to the bed and she let herself fall, uncaring of her blood dirtying an already soiled bed.

 

“Look at you. So gorgeous, my mortal.” He cooed at her, slicking the hair back from her forehead.

 

“Thor will weep the day he finds your body, all used and soiled by me. It will be most glorious I assure you, Thor will try to avenge you and I will forever throw at his face that he could not save you. One of his most important mortals fallen in the hands of Loki.” He gave her a wide smile and then slapped her when she didn't return it.

 

She was broken, torn up, all those things Loki told her she was and she was those things. All wrapped up in a little in a human body, a human body Loki loved to tortured.

 

She was only half surprised that she let him.

 

“It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation.” He reminded her as he ran his lips down the swell of her breasts, biting and leaving marks all the way down.

 

She knew this part, had written this part, she knew her role in the play and spoke her lines with the same detachment she had when she had first met him.

 

“And subjugation will give us freedom.”

 

“Freedom does not exist my mortal.”

 

“Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart...” The words felt wrong on her tongue but she paused to let him finish and with it her release.

 

“You will know peace.” He finished the words on her own lips, whispering them against her. The taste of his lying tongue on the back her of throat, teasing her senses and her sanity.

 

It was over then, they had performed his play and like always it never changed though one day she knew it would, knew that instead of the golden apple left on her bedside table it would be a cleverly written note telling Thor where to find her lifeless body. 

 

The day would come and she didn't mind.


End file.
